


Fingers and A Wicked Smile

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel is a brat, Bottom!Angel, Daddy Kink, Gagging with fingers, Husk gives him what he wants, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Angel, Teasing, Top!Husk, dom!husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: *Ah, Angel Dust. Master of being able to piss you off and pleasure you at the same time.* Husk thought, trying to keep pace.I wrote this to celebrate reaching 800 followers on Twitter! Just a fun, sexy one-shot I've had in my mind for a while after I saw a few specific Huskerdust art pieces.Art at the end of the fic by the amazing @Alewdval
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Fingers and A Wicked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! 800 followers is a big deal for a fandom writer and I appreciate all the kind words! I look forward to sharing more writing and stories with you in the future! Y'all are the best! <3
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful friend Seely for the art at the end! It's amazing and I love it!

Husk panted and pistoned his hips, gripping at Angel’s waist. The sounds of fur and flesh slapping together was accompanied by grunts and whimpers. A fairly normal date night had led to welcomed kisses and touches, though the spider had been in an extra teasing mood today. A real sarcastic, quippy mood. He’d been poking Husk like a damn beehive all evening, making jokes about the old man’s rickety bones and grumpy demeanor. It was annoying as fuck, but the cat managed to roll his eyes and let it go. Angel got that way sometimes when he was horny and wanted his lover to ‘put him in his place’. A regular - and enjoyable - game they liked to play. And now that they were in bed, naked and having fun doggy-style, Husk was sure that he’d get his boyfriend to stop trying to egg him on. 

Or, so he thought. Instead, when Husk slowed down to readjust his angle, Angel let out a wicked giggle.

“C’mon, Husky is that all ya got?” The pink demon looked back over his shoulder, his gold tooth flashing in a grin just as wicked as his laugh. “Yer so damn slow. It’s like usin’ a fuckin’ machine that has a hand crank.”

“Shut up, Angel.” Husk huffed and grit his teeth, feeling Angel contract his inner muscles very much on purpose. _Ah, Angel Dust. Master of being able to piss you off and pleasure you at the same time._ Husker thought, trying to keep pace. He wasn’t about to give his lover what he wanted so easily, especially if he was gonna be such a damn brat about it.

“Aw, ya don’t like me teasin’ ya? Then give it ta me harder, ya grumpy kitty.” The mock pout in Angel’s voice made the cat demon’s fur prickle. “I mean, if ya _can_ , that is.”

“Angel, I’m warnin’ you.” Husk growled, glaring as heat rushed to his face. It was like one sentence brought back all the irritation from earlier right into the center of his chest. He hated how easily this beautiful little fuck could rile him up. The cat tried to keep himself from grinning.

“Warnin’ me about what, Daddy? That ya can barely fuck me into the mattress without breakin’ a hip? Maybe I should start callin’ ya Gramps instead.” Angel had stopped his moaning whimpers and cackled.

“That’s it!” Husk snapped.

The cat demon reached forward and shoved three of his fingers into Angel Dust’s mouth. He held the spider’s jaw open and pulled his head back gently. The arachnid whimpered in pleasure from the forceful action. Husker knew that this was what the little brat was aiming for. Well, if an annoyed Husk is what Angel wanted, then an annoyed Husk is what he’d get.

“You really don’t know how ta take an order, huh baby?” Husker leaned over a bit and smiled fiercely into Angel’s ear. “Maybe givin’ that mouth somethin’ to suck on will shut you up.”

“Fank yooo” Angel slurred and gasped around the digits that pressed against his tongue, teeth and lips. Even though it was hard to smile with his chin pulled down, he managed a half smirk. Fuckin’ finally. He’d been craving this since before they’d even gone to dinner.

“You won’t be thankin’ me in a minute.” Dark furred hips slowed and began to grind instead of thrust. The only sensation the spider felt now was slight pressure from Husk’s barbs against his p-spot and the claws making their way another inch into his mouth. Angel whined in frustration as his partner continued to barely shift inside him.

“Hnnn!”

Husk chuckled, “Aw, c’mon Angie. Is that all ya got?”

Angel Dust whimpered and shifted forward to start fucking himself on his boyfriend’s dick. He managed two good thrusts before the paw that wasn’t on his face snatched his hip and held him still. Husk’s length fully sheathed inside him without any stimulation made him squirm and wring the bedsheets in his hands. 

“Ah, ah. Tell me whatcha want, doll.” The fingers in the spider’s mouth splayed out, preventing Angel from saying much of anything. So instead Angel groaned, trying to call Husk’s name with no success. Defeated, he sucked at the fingers between his lips, stroking them with his tongue. Husk could tell his lover was annoyed and chuckled pointedly again, “Oh right, you lost yer talkin’ privileges cuz you were bein’ a bitch.”

Another helpless sounding moan. The claws moved back to their original position, giving Angel enough space to move his lips. Just enough.

“Hnngggg, pwease?”

“Aw, you don’t like me teasin’ ya?” Husk pulled out, his heavy breathing hiding the quick hiss he made under his breath. “Then roll over.”

Husk slipped his claws out of Angel’s mouth so he could shift, giving a quick swat to a pink ass cheek before the spider turned over. Angel Dust yelped but bit his lip to keep a comment from slipping out. He was too close to what he wanted to tease Husk any further; it wasn’t worth it to risk the consequences. He was a brat but he wasn’t fucking stupid.

The second Angel’s shoulder blades hit the mattress, Husk stuffed his fingers right back between pink lips. The spider grinned around the claws, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked at Husker’s face. The old man’s expression was intense, a smirk and smoldering golden eyes looking down at Angel. Almost studying him. Taking him in. It was a look that Angel Dust never got tired of seeing on his boyfriend. He always felt desired and important under Husk’s gaze, like he was a privilege. Even when he annoyed Husk on purpose, there was still love and longing there. It was unlike anything the spider had had with anyone before. Angel’s heart swelled at the thought.

Husk’s other paw gripped one of Angel’s thighs, lifting it up, then holding it down against the spider’s chest. Then the cat used his shoulder to push the other leg into the same position, holding his lover down in a mating press. Chest heaving, Angel adjusted a bit, trying to rub the cleft of his ass against his lover. Husk raised his brows in amusement.

“You want me?” He watched Angel suck on his claws, more aggressively this time. The spider demon nodded up at him with a smile and half-lidded, out of focus eyes. Husker moved and lined his dripping cock up with Angel’s entrance, “You fuckin’ got me.”

Husk pressed in with a single thrust, without warning, causing Angel to squeal. Sharp teeth gently bit down on Husker’s claws, but only for a second. Not that the cat demon cared, anyway. He had something more important to focus on. 

Husk began rutting into Angel Dust, rough and relentless. A few hard slaps of their hips together and the spider’s mouth was already hanging open in a wild grin, the claws in his mouth staying put. Angel’s tongue licked at the long digits and drool began to drip down the side of his face. Gasping moans and begging whines got louder as Husk picked up speed.

The frenzied rhythm of his lover’s movements, the sensation of his knees being pinned to his chest, the wet and slippery claws in his mouth, the feral face of the demon pressing him into the bed; all these things made Angel twitch in pleasure. He met Husk’s thrusts as best he could, tension coiling between his legs.

“Huck! I’m cwose!” a cry came from the porn star. Husker grinned at his blissed out face and bent down even further, putting their faces inches apart.

“You don’t get to cum til I do. And that’s an order you better fuckin’ follow this time.” nipping Angel’s bottom lip in a quick kiss, Husk braced his forearm on the mattress and snapped his hips furiously. Angel Dust’s bottom hands reached down to grab the back of Husk’s thighs, a silent beg for him to keep going; more, _harder_. 

There were tears in Angel’s eyes from the brutal pace set by the demon above him, The spider’s smile grew with every overwhelming push inside. He wanted to let go, reach his peak, but he took a deep breath and held it down. Like he was told. He wanted Husk’s pleasure just as much as his own, after all.

“Dahhy, pwease!” nails dug in wherever pink hands were holding dark fur, Angel’s body rigid in anticipation.

Wet, hot walls fluttered around Husk’s cock. He felt Angel’s calves press into his shoulders, the leather of his boots squeaking as the spider pointed his toes. He was almost there, so close to cresting pleasure he could almost taste it. And then he looked at Angel’s face; he was a flushed, panting, drooling mess. But he was still grinning around Husk’s claws, sucking them just like he was ordered to. The spider demon looked up at Husker in lust-filled reverence and whimpered. Letting him know he wanted him, needed him….loved him.

“Fuck, Angel!” Husk’s orgasm hit him suddenly, hips stuttering as he pumped every bit of himself into his lover. 

The second that he felt Husk tense, Angel let out a laughing gasp and let himself cum. He felt electricity shiver through him as his release splattered up onto Husker’s abdomen, saliva dripped from his tongue and down Husk’s fingers, and tears ran down past his pink cheek freckles. Husk held Angel Dust through all of it, his own body and tail still shaking from small tremors of pleasure.

Their breathing quickly synced, shallow breaths becoming deeper as their muscles relaxed. Husk and Angel made eye contact, the same look of reverence still present between them. Husk slowly pulled his claws out of Angel’s mouth, the spider smirking.

“Mmmm, Husky. Now _that_ was a good fuck.” Angel bit his lip and giggled, fluffy chest heaving in the afterglow.

Husker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“God damn, can’tcha just ask for rough sex like a normal person? Then I wouldn’t need to fuckin’ punish ya for bein’ so annoyin’.” Despite the dry tone, Husk gave a half-grin. He took one of the spider’s hands and laced their fingers together, bringing it up to kiss the back of it.

“But I love it when ya punish me.” Angel reached up, combing through the long fur on Husk’s cheek, then twirling it at the edges. Husker scoffed at the teasing touch but was quickly distracted when his lover wrapped the hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Their lips moved against each other with warm passion, Husk chuckling as Angel prolonged the kiss with soft licks and nibbles. They pulled apart slowly, smiling.

“Pfft! No shit.” Husk snorted another laugh.

They shared a few more moments of soft kisses and tender touches until Angel gave his hips a little wiggle, gently grinding where the two demons were still connected.

“So...how are ya hips feelin’?” With a bat of his eyelashes, a coy expression spread over Angel’s pretty pink face. “...old man.”

Husk glared at him, trying to hide the blush he felt crawling across his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Don’t make me shut you up again.” The cat demon growled, teasing through his smirk. He brought a claw up to Angel’s face, using the side of it to trace the spider demon’s bottom lip.

Angel swiped the claw gently with the tip of his tongue, flashing the same wicked smile and giggle he had used earlier.

“I’d love ta see ya try.”

NSFW ART BELOW

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to talk and negotiate with your partner before taking part in any type of kink! Do your research and communicate! Consent is the most important thing!
> 
> My socials:  
> Main Twitter - @rainbowpandas23  
> 18+ Twitter - @rainbowopandas
> 
> Art by:  
> @Alewdval on Twitter


End file.
